Any Pony can find love
by AppleJackal1
Summary: When Starlight didn't think that there was a Pony that would accept her past, along came a pony that might change her mind.
1. The look for a new friend

Any Pony can find love

Chapter 1

The sun rises to start a new day in Ponyville. We see all the different ponies in the town of Ponyville as we then see Twilight's castle and then we go inside to see a certain door as it opens. There is a pony sleeping in a bed, it was Starlight Glimmer.

Spike: Good Morning Starlight.

Starlight: (Sleepy) Huh? Oh, morning Spike.

Spike: Twilight asked me to come and wake you up. She wants to talk to you about something.

Starlight: What does she want to talk to me about?

Spike: I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing bad.

Spike leaves the room as Starlight has a confused look on her face, but then she gets up, does her mane and then goes to the main room where she sees Twilight reading a book.

Starlight: Morning Twilight. You said you wanted to talk to me about something?

Twilight: Oh morning Starlight. And yes, I do. I want to talk about your next friendship lesson and taking it to the next level.

Starlight: Oh really, and what is that?

Twilight: Well after the success of becoming friends with your first friend and Trixie, I think it's time for you to make a third friend. That way, you can be another step closer to having a big circle of friends.

Starlight: (Nervous) Oh, well, you see. Maybe I should just stick with the two I've made and do this step maybe next week or something.

Twilight notices Starlight trying to exit but closes the door.

Twilight: Starlight, you can't just keep trying to run away from this. I thought you wanted to learn about friendship and wanted to make friends.

Starlight: (Sighs) I do. I guess I just feel like I'm never gonna be ready to ever make friends. And that I won't be able to do it. And that I don't think I'm ready for any level of friendship lessons.

Spike: That's not true.

Twilight: Spike is right. It's like I said, you were able to re-unite with your first friend that you fell out with.

Spike: Not to mention that you made a connection with Trixie.

Twilight: Exactly and I think that shows that you're going in the right direction.

Starlight: Thank you both. Okay Twilight, I'll do it. I may not think I'm ready for the next level, but I'll try my best.

Twilight: Now that's what I like to here!

Starlight: So how does this lesson work?

Twilight: Well, we'll do the same as before where you went out into Ponyville to find a friend. But this time, me and Spike will accompany you. Just to make you feel a little bit more comfortable.

Starlight: Thank you. It makes me feel better that you two will be there to help me.

Spike: Well, it's just what friends do.

Spike hops on Twilights back as they both begin to walk out of the main room.

Starlight: (Thoughts) Ok Starlight, you can do this. Just follow Twilight's instructions and you'll be a step closer in no time. (Takes a deep breath)

Starlight follows Twilight as they both exit the room and then the castle and in just a few short minutes, they arrive at the centre of Ponyville. Twilight starts to talk to Starlight as they walk through the town.

Twilight: Okay Starlight, your first step is to pick out a pony and strike up a conversation or just helping them with a simple task.

Starlight: And you think that will work?

Twilight: Well if we go with my plan, yes.

Twilight looks around the town but not having any luck as everypony is either already talking to another pony or are occupied with their job and are assisted by other ponies.

Twilight: Hmmm. I guess this is gonna be harder than I thought. It seems that every pony is occupied with something or occupied with talking to another pony.

Starlight: I'm sorry Twilight. Maybe we can do this another day when ponies are more alone or something. Maybe we should go back to the castle and try next time

Twilight: (Sighs) Maybe you're right Starlight.

They both stop and are about to turn back when Spike stops them after spotting something.

Spike: Twilight, wait.

Both Twilight and Starlight stop and look at Spike.

Twilight: What is it Spike?

Spike: What about that pony?

Spike points towards a earth pony stallion who has an Orange coat and yellow coloured mane and tail. He has a small tail. He also has a big red apple with a smiling face on it on his flank.

Spike: He looks like he's alone and... a little bit lost.

Twilight: Hmm, I've never seen him before. But that doesn't matter, good job Spike. This is perfect for you Starlight, you can help out this pony. Cause I agree with Spike, he looks a little lost.

Starlight: Okay Twilight, if you think I can do this... then I'll give it a try.

Starlight takes a deep breath and walk up to the Stallion.

Starlight: Excuse me sir?

The stallion looks back towards the voice he heard and sees Starlight.

Starlight: I couldn't help notice that you looked a bit lost. Is there anything I can help you with?

AppleJackal: Yes thank you, I was hoping that somepony was gonna help me, but it seems everypony is occupied with something. But I'm glad there's one pony that isn't occupied.

The stallion smiles and Starlight lightly blushes but smiles back, as to not be rude.

AppleJackal: Anyway, I was wondering if you knew where Sweet Apple Acres is?

Starlight: I actually do. I can take you there, so that you don't get lost. I'm not exactly the best at giving directions (Chuckles)

AppleJackal: (Chuckles) That's okay, I'm the same. But yes, I will take you up on your offer, thank you very much.

Starlight then leads the stallion towards Sweet Apple Acres as she walks past and sees Twilight smiling and Spike giving her a thumbs up. As the two ponies, walk towards the farm Starlight decided to try and strike up a conversation with the new pony.

Starlight: So... are you going to the farm to see a certain pony?

AppleJackal: Actually yes, I'm here to see Applejack.

Starlight: Oh really. I'm actually friends with Applejack.

AppleJackal: Oh really, that's good to know, I guess it just solidifies that I can trust you to get me there (Laughs) Are you close friends with her?

Starlight: Well I haven't known her for too long, but I'd say we've become good friends over time.

AppleJackal: Well if that's the case, then I guess that means we'll become good friends too.

Starlight: Yeah, maybe.

They finally reach the farm and enter. They try to find Applejack but she doesn't seem to be on the farm. Starlight decides to call out for her.

Starlight: (Loudly) Applejack! Are you here?!

They then here a voice come from inside the barn and they here it yell back.

Applejack: Starlight?! That you?! Give me a minute!

Starlight: (To AppleJackal) She must be finishing up something, I'll go talk to her.

Starlight walk up to the barn where inside she sees Applejack stacking bales of hay. Applejack then notices Starlight at the barn door.

Applejack: Oh, it was you Starlight. What's up?

Starlight: Well actually there is a pony who's here to see you.

Applejack: Really, who?

Starlight: I... don't know. I never asked his name.

Applejack: I see. Well, I've just finished up here. So I guess I can go see him now.

Both the ponies leave the barn and make their way to the stallion, though Applejack is not looking towards him, she is still looking at Starlight.

Applejack: Hmm, it's weird. I wasn't really excepting anyone. I guess this is gonna be a surpri...

Applejack looks up and then stops in her tracks as she looks at the stallion.

Starlight: Applejack? Are you okay?

Applejack walks up to the stallion as the stallion looks at Applejack with a smile. She is now face to face with the stallion.

Applejack: (Surprised) Is it really you?

AppleJackal: I wouldn't be here if I wasn't me (laughs)

Applejack then develops a tear in her eye before turning towards Starlight.

Applejack: Starlight. Can you go find the girls and bring them here? I've got big news for them. And please hurry.

Starlight: Okay Applejack, I'll make sure to hurry.

Starlight then runs out of the farm and towards the town to find the girls.


	2. The Introduction

Any Pony can find love

Chapter 2

Starlight has reached the centre of Ponyville and can see Twilight still with Spike but now with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie at Sugar Cube Corner. She runs over too them, and Rainbow Dash see her run over.

Rainbow Dash: Hey Starlight.

The other ponies turn around and also see Starlight who is now where they are.

Twilight: Hey Starlight, are you okay?

Rarity: You look like you've just run around the entire town darling.

Starlight: Sorry, I just had to find you quickly. Applejack asked me too.

Fluttershy: Oh no. Has something bad happened?

Starlight: No, I don't believe so. She just told me to find you girls and ask you to come with me to Sweet Apple Acres. It has something to do with that new pony that Twilight and I saw.

Spike: Hey, I saw him too.

Pinkie Pie: (Big gasp) Oh my Celestia. A new pony! I have to organise a party them.

Rainbow Dash: Woah Pinkie. Slow down. We don't even know who this pony is yet.

Fluttershy: And we can't be sure to trust them.

Starlight: Well Applejack looks like she trusts him.

Rarity: Well how about we go and see for ourselves, instead of just standing here in anticipation.

Twilight: You're right Rarity, let's go. Lead the way Starlight.

Starlight leads the girls and Spike to Sweet Apple Acres. After a while they arrive at the farm and see Applejack standing with the stallion waiting for the girls.

Starlight: Okay Applejack, I've brought them all here.

Applejack: Thank you Starlight.

Fluttershy: So um, what's this all about Applejack.

Applejack: Girls I have somepony that I'd like you to meet. This is my twin cousin AppleJackal.

AppleJackal: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Pinkie Pie: Hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy: (Shy) I'm, um, Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash: Name's Rainbow Dash.

Rarity: I'm Rarity Darling. It's a pleasure.

Spike: I'm Spike.

Twilight: And I'm Twilight Sparkle. It's very nice to meet you.

Starlight: And my name is Starlight Glimmer.

AppleJackal: Well I have to thank you Starlight.

Starlight: Really? What for?

AppleJackal: For helping me get out of a predicament when no pony else helped. You came up to me and knew I had a problem. So for that, I thank you very much again.

Starlight: (Blushing) Oh um, you're welcome. Anytime.

Pinkie Pie: Hey Applejack. If you don't mind me asking, what is a twin cousin?

Twilight: I'd like to know as well. I've never heard of such a thing.

Applejack: Well you see, AppleJackal and I are twin cousins because we were coincidently born on the same day, at the same time.

AppleJackal: After that we just sort of became not only family members but also the best of friends. But after one year, my dad got a job in fillydelphia and I had to move away from Applejack.

Applejack: It was one of the saddest days of my life. I never saw him for next 20 years.

AppleJackal: But then I decided once I became 21 and had enough bits. I'd come to Ponyville to see my twin Cousin Applejack. And stay here in Ponyville where I was born.

Fluttershy: Wow, what a story.

AppleJackal: So Applejack, if you don't mind, can I stay here with you at the farm.

Applejack: Of course. We have plenty of space.

Twilight: (Whispering) Hey Starlight. This your chance now to make a new friend.

Starlight: Um, AppleJackal.

AppleJackal: Hmm?

Starlight: I was wondering, if you're not doing anything tomorrow, we can maybe go somewhere and I can show you around the town.

AppleJackal: That sounds like a great idea Starlight. I need to look for a job anyway, I want to do my bit so I can go job searching tomorrow.

Applejack: Well you can work here at the farm. With me.

AppleJackal: That's a good idea, but I think because of my Cutie mark I should look for other jobs as well. Just in case any other pony may need help.

Starlight: What does your cutie mark mean?

AppleJackal: Well it actually means that I am a very good apple bucker since I did it in Fillydelphia but also the face means I can adapt to almost any situation.

Rainbow Dash: Almost?

AppleJackal: Well there are still some situations I haven't been in, so I don't know if I can adapt to every situation yet.

Rainbow Dash: That makes sense I guess.

AppleJackal: Anyway I guess I should get settled in. Also Starlight.

Starlight: Yeah?

AppleJackal: I'll treat you to something as a thank you for helping me out today.

Starlight: Okay, if you're sure. Thank you

Starlight blushes as all the ponies go their separate ways. After a while, it starts to get late and Starlight, Twilight and Spike return to the castle.

Twilight: I'm gonna do a bit of reading and some research before I go to bed. I'll probably need your help Spike. Starlight, maybe you should get some rest for your day out tomorrow.

Starlight: Yeah, sure.

Spike notices Starlight blushes and decides to stay with her for a big longer.

Spike: I'll catch up with you Twilight, I just want to ask Starlight something.

Twilight goes on ahead as Spike stays with Starlight.

Spike: Is something going on Starlight?

Starlight: (Nervous) Uh, what do you mean?

Spike: Well it's just... you've been blushing ever since we walked back to the castle. Do you have a fever or is it something else.

Starlight: (Sighs) I guess I can't really hide it can I?

Spike: Well not from me anyway.

Starlight: I think I may have feeling for that new pony.

Spike: AppleJackal. But we've only just met him.

Starlight: I know, but the way he thanked me and smiled at me. No one's ever done that towards me in that way. It made me feel like I did something right that made him happy.

Spike: Well you did help him out on a tough situation. Maybe he likes you too after you helped him.

Starlight: Well I won't get my hopes up just yet. Listen Spike, you have to promise me not to tell Twilight.

Spike: Why not? She'd be so happy to hear this. And she'll probably think that you can go further with your friendship lessons. Is that the reason?

Starlight: No not at all. I just want to make sure that these feelings I have for AppleJackal are genuine and real. I don't want to get any ponies hopes up just yet.

Spike: Of course. I won't tell any pony.

Starlight: Thank you Spike. Goodnight.

Spike: Goodnight.

As Spike runs off to go help Twilight, Starlight goes into her room and lies on her bed thinking about AppleJackal and her day out tomorrow hoping that it will go well.

Starlight: (Takes a deep breath in and out) Let's see how tomorrow goes.

Starlight goes into her bed and falls asleep.


	3. The Day out

Any Pony can find love

Chapter 3

The sun rises to symbolise the next day. As we see Starlight wake up from her bed and do the same as usual, make her bed and then brush her mane and afterwards she makes her way towards the main throne room where we see Twilight and Spike making a few lists.

Twilight: And then at 11:00 we will... Oh good morning Starlight. So are you ready?

Starlight: Ready for what?

Twilight: Duh. For your big day out today with AppleJackal.

Starlight: Oh right. Um yeah I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

Twilight: (Excited) Of course you're ready. I mean you're about to make a third friend, who is also Applejack's family member.

Starlight: Twilight, I know you're excited about me making a possible new friend, but I don't want to get to excited.

Twilight: Huh? But why not?

Starlight: Because, I don't know this pony that much and I can't really say that we're definitely going to be friends. I just want to see how this day goes with him and then see what happens from there.

Twilight: (Sighs) You're right Starlight. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just excited about my own student learning from a lesson that I was able to create. I just want to show that I can be a good teacher like Celestia was to me.

Spike: But you are Twilight. I'm sure everything will go well. Especially if Starlight goes by the teaching methods that Celestia taught you, which is to do some things by herself and let her learn things her own way.

Twilight: You're right Spike. Thank you.

Starlight: I promise I will not disappoint you Twilight. I will do my best to make a new friend.

Twilight: I'm glad to hear that Starlight. And who knows, maybe you two might become more than friends.

Starlight gives a shocked look and both sweats and blushed.

Twilight: But anyway, you probably have to go now so that you're not late for your day out with AppleJackal. So I guess I'll see you afterwards. I hope you two have a good day today.

Starlight: (Nervous) Uh yeah. I'm sure we will. (To Spike) Uh Spike?

Spike: Yeah?

Starlight: You didn't by any chance tell Twilight about my feelings did you?

Spike: Nope, I didn't say a single word about it. Why do you ask?

Starlight: Because of how she said that me and AppleJackal could become more than friends.

Spikes: That's probably Twilight still getting excited about your day out with him and hoping that you'll become best friends with him.

Starlight: Oh I see. Thank you again for not telling her Spike.

Spike: Hey, that's what friends are for.

Starlight then exits the castle and start to make her way towards the farm to meet up with AppleJackal. As she walks through the town, she starts to think to herself about what she's gonna do for the day out today.

Starlight: (Thoughts) Okay Starlight, all you're doing today is having a nice day out and showing the new pony around town and possibly making a new friend in him. At least that way it makes both Twilight and I happy.

But as she is thinking to herself, she bumps into something. She falls on her flank, and then she looks up and sees AppleJackal standing up.

AppleJackal: Hey Starlight, are you okay?

Starlight then stands up really fast.

Starlight: Oh my, I'm so so sorry AppleJackal. I was just caught up with my own thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to anything else and...

AppleJackal: Starlight, calm down. It's okay. I'm fine and I understand.

Starlight: Really, you do?

AppleJackal: Of course. Look all I want to know is, are you okay?

Starlight: Y-yeah I'm fine.

AppleJackal: You're not hurt or anything?

Starlight: No, I'm okay.

AppleJackal: Okay that's good. As long as you're okay, then I'm happy. I'd feel bad if you hurt in anyway. Especially since you're my new friend and everything (Chuckles)

Starlight: Oh I see. Um, th-thank you.

Starlight blushes a bit more than she did before. Her heart was beating faster as well. The two ponies then set off into the town. As Starlight explains where everything is in the town, they also go around to different stall and stores as AppleJackal asks each of them if there are any jobs available. Although there none that he can do at the time, each pony that owned the stores or stalls have told him that if they need any help, they will ask him.

Starlight: I'm sorry about you not getting any jobs AppleJackal.

AppleJackal: Why are you sorry? They all said that they'd give me a call if they need any help, it's better than nothing. So I consider today a good day of job hunting.

Starlight: (Chuckles) Yeah, I guess you could. And I hope I'm being a good tour guide as well. I'm not used to the town that much myself.

AppleJackal: Really, I didn't notice. You were explaining where everything was and what goes on in those places that it sounded like you'd been here for years. You're being an amazing tour guide.

Starlight: (Blushes) Well I'm just glad that I could be of service.

AppleJackal: Hmm, I tell what, I'm getting kind of hungry. I've got quite a few bits left, how about I treat you to something.

Starlight: Oh, you don't have to do that for me.

AppleJackal: Nonsense. Think of it as me saying thank you for showing me around today and helping me get used to the town.

Starlight: Well I don't want to be rude, so I'll take you up on your offer.

They both go to a restaurant that is in the middle of town. They both get seated and order food. After their food arrives, Starlight looks at AppleJackal's cutie mark with interest.

Starlight: Hey AppleJackal, can I ask you a question?

AppleJackal: Sure, what is it?

Starlight: I was just curious. How did you achieve your cutie mark?

AppleJackal: I was wondering when somepony was gonna ask that. Well when I was a filly, around 5 years old. I was sent out by my parents to get some groceries as they were making a delivery of their own. So as I was just about to pay for the groceries when I noticed that an old pony was about to be hit by a falling ladder which had another pony on it that was cleaning windows. So just by instinct, I ran out and got the old pony out of the way and caught the cleaning pony from falling. As everypony gathered around me and I was thanked, I saw that my flank was glowing. And that's when this thing appeared. So because I was able to adapt to that situation, I can now adapt to almost any situation.

Starlight: Wow, what a story. That was just amazing.

AppleJackal: Well, I have to thank you for listening.

Starlight: Well of course. It was a great story. I guess it's what really makes you happy in life huh?

AppleJackal: Well not the only thing.

Starlight: What do you mean?

AppleJackal: Well what really makes me happy is having friends and making ponies happy. As long as they're happy then I'm happy. I like to bring joy into ponies lives and then that makes me happy and know that I've brought some joy to ponies lives.

Starlight: Oh wow.

Starlight then blushes a lot more than before.

Starlight: (Thoughts) Oh my, I can't believe. I now know that these feelings are real. I really do love AppleJackal.

AppleJackal: What about you Starlight?

Starlight: (Snaps out of her thoughts) Huh, what?

AppleJackal: What makes you happy in life?

Starlight: Well, even though I haven't really met too many ponies in my life. But every time I do I always want to help out anyway I can of they are in need of help. And when I do help, they always seem to be happy and smile at me for helping them. And when I see them happy and smiling, it makes my day. Knowing that I helped somepony in a good way and they're happy in the end makes me happy and makes my day that some pony was happy from what I did.

AppleJackal: Wow, that's incredible.

AppleJackal was taken a back at what Starlight said.

AppleJackal: (Thoughts) She likes the same things as me and like to do what I do and makes ponies happy and smile. My heart is beating fast and I'm blushing, she's not only helpful by helping me in a bad predicament when no other pony would and that she also makes ponies happy like I do but she's really pretty. I think, I'm in love with Starlight.

Starlight: And also, helping you out made me happy yesterday because knowing that you liked it when I helped, it made my day.

AppleJackal: Well you were there when no other pony was. Plus you made me happy today because of how good of a listener you were to my boring story. And hopefully one day I can make you as happy as you made me.

Starlight: But you have. Knowing that you also like to make ponies happy and you thanking me and treating me to this food, you are making me very happy and for that I thank you.

They both smile and blush/

Starlight: I'm gonna be honest with you though. I haven't had many friends over the years and for me I guess making friends is hard and even though I help ponies, I'm never confident in making friends.

Starlight looks towards the floor but then AppleJackal uses his hoof to reach over and lift her head up.

AppleJackal: Well you don't have to worry about that. Because you've now made a friend in me.

Starlight: R-really?

AppleJackal: Of course. I'd be stupid not to have you as my friend.

They both smile at each other and stare into each other's eyes lovingly. But as they do Rarity pops up out of now where and surprises them both and they both blush and turn away.

Rarity: Well hello there you two. How is your day going today?

AppleJackal: (Nervous) Uh yeah, we're fine.

Starlight: (Nervous) So Rarity, what brings you here?

Rarity: Well I was hoping to talk to AppleJackal after you two have finished your meals.

AppleJackal: Um well, I think we've both finished. Let me just pay for this and then we can go.

After AppleJackal pays for the food, the three ponies make their way towards Sugar Cube Corner.

Rarity: So what I want to talk to you about is a job that I have for you AppleJackal.

AppleJackal: Oh really?

Rarity: Yes. Tomorrow I need you to deliver some dresses for me. My normal mail pony has called in sick for tomorrow so I need someone like you who can adapt to carrying some dresses to where I usually have them set off from. It's not too far outside Ponyville so it won't be too much of a problem I hope.

AppleJackal: Of course not. It would be my pleasure to help you out Rarity.

Rarity: Thank you very much darling. I'm glad I can count on you.

Starlight: Hey, can I ask why we're going to Sugar Cube Corner.

AppleJackal: Well I actually want to use the rest of my bits to get you a cake Starlight.

Starlight: Really? Why do you want to do that?

AppleJackal: As a thank you for a great day today.

Starlight blushes and as they almost reach to the shop, Starlight stops walking.

Starlight: Hey AppleJackal, can I talk to you for a second before we go in.

AppleJackal: Of course Starlight. You don't mind do you Rarity?

Rarity: Of course not. I'll go on ahead inside.

As Rarity goes in, AppleJackal turns to Starlight.

AppleJackal: What is it you want to talk about Starlight?

Starlight: Well I want say, thank you. Thank you for a great day out today. And also for becoming my new friend I really appreciate it, it really makes me happy.

AppleJackal: Well I have to thank you as well for a great day. And no need to thank me for being your friend. I am honoured to have you as my friend and I can't wait to hang out with you more. I can already tell we'll be great friends.

They both smile and blush as they hug each other. They both then go in the shop to see that the place is dark before the lights were switched back on as they both hear...

Ponies: Surprise!


	4. The Welcoming Party

Any Pony can find love

Chapter 4

Both AppleJackal and Starlight are both shocked by all the ponies yelling surprise to them as Pinkie bounces towards them with a smile.

AppleJackal: Pinkie, what is all this?

Pinkie Pie: It's a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party for you AppleJackal.

AppleJackal: Oh wow, thank you Pinkie. I really appreciate you doing this for me but you don't have to.

Pinkie Pie: Don't be silly. I do it for everypony that is new to this town.

He then sees the other 5 ponies walking up to them.

Twilight: Pinkie told us this morning about getting a party ready for you to welcome you to Ponyville.

Applejack: So made sure to have somepony to distract for that little bit longer while you were with Starlight.

Rarity: And of course with the job I needed help with, I knew what to do.

AppleJackal: Wow this is all so sudden, but thank you very much. I'm really humbled.

Pinkie Pie: That's nothing. Come on let me show you your cake.

As AppleJackal follows Pinkie Pie to his cake, the other girls turn to look at Starlight.

Twilight: So Starlight, how did it go?

Starlight: How did what go?

Rarity: The day out darling, how did it go with AppleJackal?

Starlight: Oh um, it was good.

Starlight turns away and blushes. All the girls have a confused look on their face except for Applejack.

Applejack: Starlight, I know I'm bad at lying, but I know a lie when I see one. And the day wasn't just good was it.

Starlight: (Sighs) No it wasn't good. It was the best day I've ever had in my life.

Rainbow Dash: I had a feeling you were hiding something but I didn't think it was that.

Twilight: Do you really mean that Starlight?

Starlight: Yes I do Twilight. The way he thanked me for showing him around and helping him yesterday, the fact that making ponies happy makes him happy makes me happy because it's what I like to do too. And he's just really handsome and the fact that he paid for my food and was planning on getting me a cake as a thank, it all just solidifies my feelings for him.

Fluttershy: What do you mean by feelings for him?

Starlight: That... I love him.

All the girls except Rainbow Dash: Awww.

Rainbow Dash: Yuck.

All the girls look at Rainbow Dash in anger.

Rainbow Dash: What?

Starlight: I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Twilight. I didn't want to get your hopes up with the friendship lesson. I wanted to make sure that these feelings were real and after today, I can confirm that they are.

Twilight: It's okay Starlight. I understand. I had a feeling you might have been in love with him when you met. I saw the way you blushed when he thanked you, so I had a few suspicions but I had to be sure first.

Rarity: And when you were at the restaurant, I noticed the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you. It looked like he was in love with you as well.

Starlight blushes but also smiles.

Starlight: Thank you girls. I'm glad you all understand and are supportive of this. Especially you Applejack, since he is your cousin.

Applejack: Of course. Even if he is my cousin, you're also my friend. And I think it's sweet that you have these feelings for him.

Starlight: Thank you. But I'm not comfortable yet to tell him. So can you girls promise me not to tell him.

All of the girls: We promise.

Pinkie Pie: Hey girls, what's going?

Fluttershy: Nothing. Just Starlight telling us that she loves AppleJackal.

Pinkie Pie: Really? Aww that's really cute.

Starlight: (Giggles) Thanks Pinkie. But please promise me not to tell him.

Pinkie Pie: Of course. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

The girls then join the party as it last for a few hours, with ponies dancing, having cake and drinking punch. AppleJackal and Starlight spent most of the party hanging out and talking and even dancing with each other. It became night time, and every pony besides the mane six, Starlight and AppleJackal had left. They all stayed behind to clean up and finished after half an hour.

AppleJackal: Well girls, I must say this is the best party I've ever had and I thank you all for this.

Pinkie Pie: It's no problem. Anything for a new friend.

AppleJackal: And Starlight, I have to thank you for showing me around today and for an amazing day today.

Starlight: (Giggles) It's no problem. Thank you for a great day as well.

The two ponies hug as they all leave the shop and as they about to go their separate ways Starlight stops in her tracks and goes over to AppleJackal.

Starlight: Wait AppleJackal.

AppleJackal: What is it Starlight?

Starlight: I wanted to tell you that today wasn't just an amazing day.

AppleJackal: It wasn't?

Starlight: No. (Infatuated) It was the best day ever.

Starlight then kisses AppleJackal on the cheek as they both blush very harshly and then Starlight goes back to the castle skipping happily. Twilight and Spike were able to catch up to Starlight as the other ponies also went back to their homes. Starlight, Twilight and Spike reach the castle as Starlight goes straight to her room and lies on her bed looking at the ceiling and then the window to see the night sky.

Starlight: Best. Day. Ever.

AppleJackal and Applejack reach Sweet Apple Acres and go into the barn and up to their rooms.

Applejack: Are you okay AppleJackal? You look very happy with that big smile of yours. Not to mention you're blushing very hard.

AppleJackal: Well it's because Starlight was right. This was the best day ever. And that kiss has just confirmed something.

Applejack: And what's that?

AppleJackal: That I'm in love with her.

Applejack smiles and then they both go to their bedrooms as they both head of to sleep.


	5. The Nightmare

Any Pony can find love

Chapter 5

As the sun rises to start the day, Starlight wakes up and does her mane before going into the main throne room. As she enters she sees Twilight with her back towards Starlight.

Starlight: Good morning Twilight. Is there anything you want me to do for you today?

Twilight: (Spiteful) Oh, hello Starlight. No I don't, but there is somepony here for you.

Starlight: Oh really, who?

Starlight then sees AppleJackal come from behind Twilight.

Starlight: (Nervous) Oh AppleJackal, hey. Um, what are you doing here?

AppleJackal: (Spiteful) Just here to tell you the truth and that I don't want to as a friend.

Starlight: (Shocked) Wait, what? W-why?

AppleJackal: (Spiteful) Well after what Twilight told about what you tried to do not only to a town, but also Equestria, and I don't think I want to be friends with a tyrant like you.

Starlight: (With tears in her eyes) What?! Twilight, I thought you said you don't dwell on the past.

Twilight: (Spiteful and Sarcastic) Oh yeah, I'm not gonna dwell on the fact that you tried to tamper with reality.

Starlight: (With tears in her eyes and upset) I don't understand?

AppleJackal: (Spiteful) Well then I'll spell it out for your thick skull. I. Hate. You.

Starlight then starts to cry as Twilight and AppleJackal get closer to her repeating the word 'Tyrant', But then a ray of blue light gets rid of the two ponies as Starlight looks up and sees that the two ponies are gone and a shining light above her.

Starlight: What the?

Starlight then sees a blue alicorn come down to the ground where she is.

Starlight: (Gasps) Princess Luna.

Starlight the bows her head down to the Princess.

Luna: It is okay Starlight, you can raise your head back up.

Starlight: (Wiping away the tears)What are you doing here?

Luna: I am the Princess of the night, so it is my duty to guard it and if ponies are having bad dreams I then come into their dreams to help them. Like I am doing with you.

Starlight: Wait, all this is just a dream?

Luna: Precisely, this is being imagined by your mind and are being shown to you.

Starlight: (Sad) Oh, I see.

Luna: Now tell me Starlight, why is your mind creating such horrible dreams for you to see.

Starlight: (Sighs and sad) I'm sorry Luna. I guess I'm just really scared.

Luna: What is it you are afraid my subject?

Starlight: I'm afraid that the pony that I am in love with will find out about what I did in my past and then go on to hate me afterwards.

Luna: It is true that some things like are very scary to think about, but the past should not be something that should define or set you back on your goals. If you truly love AppleJackal that much, then you must tell him. Who knows, you might be surprised with the results.

Starlight: Yeah I guess you're Luna, I guess I just didn't think AppleJackal would love me back if he knew what I did. Hey wait, Princess Luna, how do you know I'm in love with AppleJackal.

Luna: It's like I said before, I am the princess of the night and it is my duties to come into ponies dreams.

Starlight: Oh right, of course.

Luna: Anyway my subject I must leave and leave the rest up to you.

Starlight: But wait how do I tell him? How will I know of he'll accept me even after what I did? Princess Luna? PRINCESS LUNA?!

Starlight then wakes up heavily breathing looking out her window.

Starlight: (Takes a deep breath in and out) This is gonna be the hardest thing I've ever had to do.


	6. The Confession

Any Pony can find love

Chapter 6

AppleJackal wakes up to the sound of a rooster as he gets up and goes to the kitchen to eat breakfast before setting off for Rarity's for his job. While he is walking to Rarity's he walks past Twilight's castle where Starlight wakes up and does her mane and goes straight into the main throne room where she is relieved to see Twilight and Spike doing the usual organising. Starlight then sees AppleJackal outside going to Rarity's.

Twilight: Oh morning Starlight how are you? Uh Starlight?

Starlight: Huh, oh yeah I'm okay. Listen I'm just gonna go see AppleJackal. I just need to tell him something really important.

Twilight: Oh... okay. Well good luck then.

Starlight the exits the castle and makes her own way towards Rarity's to see AppleJackal. AppleJackal then reaches Rarity's and sees Rarity waiting out the front of her boutique with a cart full of dresses and clothes.

AppleJackal: Hey Rarity. I'm here for the job. I hope I'm not late or anything.

Rarity: Not at all darling. You are right on time. So like I said yesterday, all you need to do is take this cart to the postage office that's outside of Ponyville. And don't worry, it's not too far out.

AppleJackal: Okay, that will be no problem at all.

Rarity: Thank you again for helping me AppleJackal.

AppleJackal: It's no problem Rarity. Anything for a new friend.

They both exchange smiles as AppleJackal attaches the cart to himself and makes his way towards the postage office. Starlight arrives into the town where she spots AppleJackal just exiting the town and runs after him, and is able to catch up with him.

Starlight: (Slightly out of breath) Hey AppleJackal.

AppleJackal: Oh hey Starlight, what are you doing here?

Starlight: Well I know that you had to do a job for Rarity today and I saw you from the castle and I just thought that you could use some company.

AppleJackal: Well thank you Starlight. To be honest this job will probably be boring by myself so I'm glad you came Starlight.

Starlight: You're welcome. Anything to make you happy.

AppleJackal: Same here to you.

They both blush as they both walk outside of Ponyville.

Starlight: So I wanted to say that I really enjoyed yesterday and I thought that the only way to truly thank you was a kiss.

AppleJackal: Oh I see. Well I really liked it.

Starlight: Y-you did?

AppleJackal: Yeah you were the one who kissed and I wouldn't have anyone else.

Starlight. Oh I see. Well I'm glad.

They both walk for a bit longer as they enter an area that they both don't know.

Starlight: Listen AppleJackal, I need to tell you something.

Before Starlight could say anything, they both fall down a very deep whole. They both scream before they both hit the floor and find themselves underground the area that they are in. While this happened, a few birds witness this and fly back as fast as they can back into Ponyville. The birds reach Ponyville and spot Fluttershy with Rainbow Dash flying around and hurry to her. And when they get to her Fluttershy notices them.

Fluttershy: Huh? Oh hello little birds, how are you doing today?

The birds start tweeting to her about AppleJackal and Starlight falling down a hole.

Fluttershy: What's that? Oh no, that's horrible.

Rainbow Dash: Um what are they talking about?

Fluttershy: They said that two ponies fell down a hole and they want us to follow them.

Rainbow Dash: Well then let's hurry.

The two Pegasi hurry towards the hole, where AppleJackal and Starlight are starting to open their eyes.

AppleJackal: (Gasps) Starlight are you okay?

Starlight: Uh, yeah. I think so.

Starlight tries to stand up but finds out that she can't.

Starlight: Ow.

AppleJackal: (Worrying) What's wrong?

Starlight: (In pain) My right hoof. It really hurts.

As this is happening both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash reach the hole and see the two ponies down the hole.

Rainbow Dash: AppleJackal! Starlight!

AppleJackal: Huh? Oh Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy. It's good to see you.

Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, we'll fly you out of there.

Fluttershy: No wait! We don't know what's down there and that hole looks very deep and carrying two ponies out of there as well, will take a lot of energy.

AppleJackal: Plus Starlight is injured, so you'd have to be extra careful.

Rainbow Dash: Okay I've got an idea. We'll go get Twilight to help you get out of there! We'll make sure to be quick.

AppleJackal: Okay thanks.

The two Pegasi make their way to Twilight's castle as AppleJackal takes care of Starlight.

AppleJackal: How badly hurt is your hoof?

Starlight: Not too badly, but it really hurt when I tried to stand up.

AppleJackal then goes into Rarity's cart full of dresses and spots some bandages in the corner. He grabs it and then starts to wrap Starlight's hoof up.

AppleJackal: I'm sorry about this Starlight. I didn't mean for you to get hurt.

Starlight: Please don't blame yourself. You couldn't of known about the hole, so it's not your fault. Your helping out with my hoof, and that's all I need and it makes me happy that you're helping me.

AppleJackal: Well I'm glad I can make you happy.

They both smile at each other. Meanwhile Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy reach Twilight's castle.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash: Twilight!

Twilight: Oh hello Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. What are you two doing here. And why does it sound like you two flew here in a hurry?

Rainbow Dash: That's because we did.

Fluttershy: AppleJackal and Starlight have fallen down a hole that's just outside of Ponyville that's near the postal office.

Twilight: Wait do you mean the postal office outside of Ponyville?

Fluttershy: Yeah?

Twilight: Spike, get me the book of holes.

Spike: Got it.

Spike climbs up the ladder to get a green book that was on the shelf and slides down the ladder.

Spike: There you go Twilight.

Twilight: Thanks Spike.

Twilight reads through the book and finds the page she is looking for.

Twilight: (Worried) Oh no.

Rainbow Dash: What is it?

Twilight: Those holes that you were talking about. (Scared) They are... troll holes.

Fluttershy: Oh no, what should we do.

Twilight: Hmm. Go get rest of the girls, quickly.

Rainbow Dash: We're on it.

Twilight: Spike!

Spike: Yeah?

Twilight: I need you to right a letter for me.

Back in the hole, AppleJackal has just finished wrapping up Starlight's hoof up.

AppleJackal: There we go, all done. Hopefully it should heal up soon.

Starlight: Thank you AppleJackal. I'm so glad you are here to help.

AppleJackal: Of course. Anything for you Starlight.

They both look at each other lovingly until Starlight snaps out of it and turns her head away from AppleJackal while still blushing.

AppleJackal: Starlight? What's wrong?

Starlight: I just... can't do it.

AppleJackal: Can't do what?

Starlight: I can't allow this to happen. You shouldn't fall in love with a pony like me and after what I've done, a pony like me doesn't deserve love.

AppleJackal: What are you talking about? What happened in your past?

Starlight: (Sad and disappointed in herself) Around a few years ago, I lost my first ever friend because he got a cutie mark and went off to magic school and left me behind. So I had a hatred of cutie marks and took over a town ad took ponies cutie marks because I thought cutie marks were bad. The after losing to Twilight and the girls I then tried to change reality by stopping the Sonic Rainboom from happening so that the six never met each other. But then they all forgave me and now I'm Twilight's student and learning about friendship. (With tears in her eyes and about to cry) And I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would be disappointed in me and hate me because of what it did.

Starlight puts her head down in shame but AppleJackal lifts her head back up with his hoof.

AppleJackal: Starlight, you have nothing to worry about because I'm not going anywhere nor am I eve gonna hate you. Why would I hate the best pony I've ever met in my life.

Starlight: (With tears still in her eyes) But what about what I tried to do? I tried to change everything for my own selfish needs.

AppleJackal: It's true. There are things that we did in our past that we regret. But shouldn't dwell on it and have it define us as a pony. But Starlight, don't let this thing that you did in your past control you. You can strive on it so that in the future you not only forget it but you become a better pony in the process. I mean Twilight took you under her wing after all, I don't think many ponies will get that opportunity. You're already showing that you are become a better pony when you told me that you are happy when you help other ponies and make them happy. Just like I do, you want to make ponies happy. And you have sure made me very happy to just hang out and talk with you. You helped me out when no other pony did and it was then I knew that you were a great pony. You've made me very happy ever since we first hung out.

Starlight: (Wiping away the tears) Thank you AppleJackal. And I have to be honest with you. Yesterday when we had the day out, it was the happiest I had ever been in my life. And today, you're making me so happy. Because you're sticking by me even though I told you about what I did in my past. But you're right, I will use it to make myself a better pony. And then everypony including myself will forget out what happened and will know me as a good pony. And I have another confession to make. The real reason I kissed you is because... I'm in love with you.

AppleJackal then blushes at what Starlight says.

Starlight: That was the real reason why I was scared to tell you about my past. I thought that if you knew, you'd never be able to love me back.

AppleJackal: Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. Because... I love you too.

This time Starlight blushes in shock but the shock quickly turns into happiness.

AppleJackal: You've made me happier than any other pony has, and because you also like to make other ponies happy and the fact that you listened to me and wanted to hang out with me, not to mention the kiss just confirmed that I was in love with you.

Starlight: The same goes with me.

The two ponies were about to lean in and kiss when they suddenly heard a couple of growling noises near them. The growling noise got closer and closer. Then they both saw come of the darkness two trolls growling at them angrily. The trolls decided to go for Starlight since she was injured and the most vulnerable, but AppleJackal quickly stood up and stood in front of the Starlight to protect her.

AppleJackal: If you want her, you'll have to go through me. I'd rather die than see her get hurt again.

Starlight: (Worried) AppleJackal, no.

The two trolls were about to attack, when a big yellow beam of light came out of now where and hut the trolls as they ran away from the two ponies. The two ponies then see that Princess Celestia is in the hole with them and levitates them up with care and ease and then put them on the ground.

Celestia: Twilight told me that you two fell down a troll hole. So I made sure to get here as fast as I could.

AppleJackal: Thank you Princess Celestia. We really appreciate your help.

Celestia: Are you two okay?

Starlight: Yeah, we're both okay.

The girls then notice the bandage around Starlight's right hoof.

Applejack: Starlight, what happened to your hoof?

Starlight: It got injured when we landed at the bottom of the hole.

Pinkie Pie: Are you able to walk or stand up?

Starlight then tries to stand up and does.

Starlight: There's still a little bit of pain, but I'm it will heal fully overtime. Plus I did have AppleJackal down there with me, so I wasn't alone. And honestly I couldn't be any happier.

Twilight: What do you mean?

Starlight: Well you see... I sort of told AppleJackal about the bad things I did in the past.

Twilight: (Shocked) What? But I thought you didn't want to dwell on the past.

Starlight: And I won't anymore. Thanks to AppleJackal.

AppleJackal: it doesn't matter to me what she did in the past. I'm gonna focus on the Starlight that I met and know now. And she's the best pony I've ever met in my life. Because it's this Starlight that makes me happy and it's the Starlight that I fell in love with.

Rainbow Dash: Wait, so you love her back.

AppleJackal: Yeah. I really do. I love her.

Starlight: And I love him.

All the girls: Awww.

Celestia: So does this mean that you two are a couple now (Giggles)

Starlight: I guess it does mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend. That's if you want to be AppleJackal.

AppleJackal. Of course Starlight. As long as I'm with you, then I'll be happy.

Starlight: Same here with you. So it's official, we're a couple. And I wouldn't want to be with any other pony.

AppleJackal: Same here.

They both look at each other lovingly as AppleJackal takes Starlight's left hoof in his. All the girls are happy and smiling at the new couple until Applejack starts to talk.

Applejack: So are you two gonna just stand there or are you actually gonna kiss to seal the deal.

The two ponies looked at Applejack and then at each other. They both then leaned in, closed their eyes and finally their lips met for a passionate kiss. As their new life as a couple, has just begun.


	7. The First Anniversary

Any Pony can find love

Chapter 7

It has now been a year since AppleJackal and Starlight had become a couple. AppleJackal is helping Applejack buck apples. But then him and Applejack see Pinkie Pie bounce up towards the farm, and Applejack approaches Pinkie as she enters the farm.

Applejack: Howdy Pinkie. What are you doing here?

Pinkie Pie: Hey Applejack. And to answer your question, AppleJackal asked me to come here.

AppleJackal: Yep, I indeed did.

Pinkie Pie: So what is it you need AppleJackal?

AppleJackal: Well Pinkie, I have a pretty big job for you.

Pinkie Pie: What do you mean?

AppleJackal: Well, today is actually Starlight and I's one year anniversary. And I want to throw a big party just for her.

Pinkie Pie: Aww that's really sweet. I'd be happy to help. But, how big are we talking here?

AppleJackal: Well... I was thinking, maybe the entire town.

Pinkie Pie: Wow. That really is big.

AppleJackal: Well, I just want to show to Starlight how much I love her.

Applejack: That's very sweet of you AppleJackal. So Pinkie, will you be able to do it?

Pinkie Pie: Hmm. I think I can, but I may need to call for some help.

After a few hours, Starlight is blindfolded being lead into the centre of town where the main part of the party is by Spike.

Starlight: Spike, are you sure you know where you're leading me to? It feels like we've been walking for hours.

Spike: Don't worry Starlight. You're in very capable claws. Plus we're almost there.

Starlight: Alright. If you say so.

After walking for a bit longer, Spike stops Starlight in her tracks.

Spike: Okay, we're here.

Starlight: Phew, finally. Now can I take off this blindfold.

Spike: Yep, go right ahead.

Starlight takes off her blindfold, and then see all of the ponies in front of her and all of the decorations that are for her and AppleJackal..

Starlight: W-what's all this?

AppleJackal: It's all for you Starlight. I wanted to show how much I love you and I thought the only way to do so, was to have decorations all over the town.

Starlight: (Verge of happy tears) Oh my. AppleJackal, I don't know what to say. This is the best this that any pony has done for me.

AppleJackal: Well I know what to say. Happy one year anniversary Starlight.

Starlight: Happy anniversary AppleJackal.

The two ponies kiss as party cannons go off and music starts. Ponies now dancing, eating snacks or drinking punch as we see Pinkie Pie standing with a tall yellow pony.

Pinkie Pie: Thank you again for coming Cheese on such short notice.

Cheese Sandwich: It's no problem at all Pinkie. I'm always happy to help out when a party is involved. Especially if it's the biggest party that I'm gonna throw for a while.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Same here.

Cheese Sandwich: Well, it looks like my job here is done.

Pinkie Pie: Huh? You mean you're leaving.

Cheese Sandwich: Yeah. My job of helping out with this party has come to an end.

Pinkie Pie: Okay. But where are you gonna go now?

Cheese Sandwich: (Serious and deeper voice) There's always a place in Equestria that is in need of a party. And where ever it is, I'll be there to throw it and make sure that they all have a good time.

Cheese Sandwich then leaves and Pinkie Pie goes to join the party. As she joins the girls, they see Starlight and AppleJackal standing next to each other looking at the sunset.

Starlight: Hey AppleJackal.

AppleJackal: Yeah?

Starlight: Thank you. For all of this. I've never felt so special in my life before. So I thank you.

AppleJackal: Well, it's because you're special to me. And you're the only one for me.

Starlight: Starlight: (Cuddling up with AppleJackal) And you're the only for me and that I want to be with.

The two ponies cuddle with each other.

AppleJackal: I love you Starlight.

Starlight: I love you too AppleJackal.

The two then lean in and kiss as the girls look at them in happiness. Especially Applejack who have a few tears in her eyes as she is witnessing her twin cousin growing up.


	8. The Wedding

Any Pony can find love

Chapter 8

Today was another sunny day. It has been a little bit more than 2 years since Starlight and AppleJackal had become a couple. We now see the girls rushing around in the town hall.

Twilight: (Giving orders)Okay girls, we only have an hour until the wedding starts and the guests will be arriving in 45 minutes. Applejack, go and check up on Spike and the groom to make sure that they're both ready.

Applejack: Right.

Twilight: Fluttershy, I need you to check up on Rarity and how the bride is.

Fluttershy: Okay.

Twilight: Rainbow, more streamers on the roof and Pinkie Pie, more decorations on the walls and the tables.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: Right!

Twilight: (Determined) Come on girls. We can do this!

Applejack then enters through a curtain which shows Spike with AppleJackal both wearing tuxes.

Applejack: (Taken aback) Oh my.

AppleJackal: Hey Applejack.

Applejack: Well look at you. Looking all handsome like. (With happy tears in her eyes) I can't believe you've grown up so much.

AppleJackal: Hey, don't worry Applejack. I will always be your twin cousin no matter what. On the bright side, you're now gaining a new family member in Starlight.

Applejack: Yeah, that's true. And I'm very glad it her. Because she makes you happy, which makes me happy.

The two cousins hug as Fluttershy enters through a curtain that is opposite to the one that Applejack went in. Fluttershy sees Rarity with Starlight, helping her get fitted into her dress that she made and then putting some finishing touches in it.

Fluttershy: Um Rarity. Do you know how much longer you will take?

Rarity: Shh Fluttershy. These little touches need to be pin-point perfect and require a lot of concentration.

Fluttershy: Oh um okay. Well we have an hour until the wedding and Twilight told me to come and check up on you.

Starlight: Everything is find here Fluttershy. Rarity will get it done on time, don't worry.

50 minutes past and guests are arriving and leaving presents on the table. All of the decorations have been put up and some ponies are taking their seats as Cadence and Shining Armor are talking to Twilight and Celestia and Luna are at the table of presents.

Celestia: (Angry but quiet) And where is the gift that we agreed to bring.

Luna: (Angry but quiet) You said you were bringing it this time.

Celestia: (Sarcastic) Oh this is just great.

Luna: (Angry but quiet) The second time we've been invited to these wedding and you forget the present again.

Celestia: (Angry but quiet) I forgot it. You were the one who forgot the present last time, so I thought you was bringing the present.

Luna: (Angry but quiet) I said nothing like that.

Celestia: (Quietly) Look, we will talk about this when we get home. For now, just magic the present here and let's ho take our seats.

Luna: (Sighs) Fine.

The two princesses sit sown as well as every other pony as Twilight stand at the end of the altar with AppleJackal and Spike on the right side of the altar.

AppleJackal: (Takes a deep breath) This is really nerve racking.

Spike: Hey, don't worry about it. You've been looking forward to this day for two years now. This will not only show the love that you two have for each other, but you after this, you will spend the rest of your life with the one that you love.

AppleJackal: Thanks Spike. I'm glad I made you the best man.

Then the organ pony starts playing 'Here comes the bride' as Starlight then comes out in her white wedding dress with diamonds spread out on her dress and it slightly sparkles. AppleJackal looks in awe at how beautiful Starlight is as she walks down the aisle.

Fluttershy: (Whispering) Wow, she looks so beautiful.

Pinkie Pie: (Whispering) You really out did yourself Rarity.

Rarity: (Whispering) It's some of my best work.

Applejack: Nothing but the best for the mare who's marrying my cousin.

Starlight then makes it to the end of the aisle and stands at the altar.

AppleJackal: You look beautiful Starlight.

Starlight: (Blushing) Thank you. You look really handsome.

Twilight: If everypony can be seated so that I can start the sermon.

Everypony takes their seats as Twilight starts the sermon.

Twilight: Dearly beloved. We are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of two ponies in love that want to spend the rest of their lives with each other. AppleJackal Apple and Starlight Glimmer. If anypony has anything to say as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your piece.

There is a brief pause of silence before Twilight continues.

Twilight: Can the rings be presented please.

Applebloom brings in two rings that have individual strings through them on a pillow that she carried with her head. Starlight then uses her magic to put her ring around her neck and AppleJackal's ring around his neck.

Twilight: It is now time for the vows. AppleJackal, why don't you start?

AppleJackal: Starlight, when I was growing up, I never thought that I would be able to meet the pony of my life and get married. But then you came into my life. From when you helped me get to the farm, to showing me around the town. Whenever I'm with you, it's the best day of my life. I knew I was missing something from my life, and you were there to fill in the void. Which is why I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me happy and you make me feel loved and a special pony.

Twilight: Now Starlight, your turn.

Starlight: AppleJackal, you accepted me as who I am. Even after what I had done before and what we went through, you stuck by me through it all. You gave me the strength to carry on and better myself as a pony. Every day with you, was a new experience and was the best days of my life. When you asked me to be your girlfriend, I thought it was the best day of my life. But now I can say that, the best day is today. Because you make me the happiest I've ever been and I love you with all my heart. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life, with the pony that I love.

Rarity: Rainbow Dash, are you crying?

Rainbow Dash: (Tears in her eyes) What? No way!

Applejack: But I am. With happiness.

Twilight: (Wiping away tears from her eyes) With that all being said, do you AppleJackal, take Starlight Glimmer to be your lawful wedded wife?

AppleJackal: I do.

Twilight: And do you Starlight, take AppleJackal Apple to be your lawful wedded husband.

Starlight: I do.

Twilight: I now announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

AppleJackal and Starlight kiss as every other pony claps and cheers. After the couple kissed, they looked at each other with loving eyes. Then the ponies make their way outside to go to the reception at Sugar Cube Corner. The other 5 ponies walk towards the couple.

Applejack: Who'd a thought it. My cousin, all grown up and married the love of his life.

Starlight: Don't worry Applejack. I promise he's still your cousin,

Pinkie Pie: Well now that you're his wife, I guess that means you're now an Apple and part of the Apple family right?

Starlight: I'm not so sure.

Applejack: It does. Welcome to the family Starlight.

Starlight: Thank you Applejack.

Rainbow Dash: Come on. Let's go so that we can start the fireworks.

Twilight: Oh my gosh. You're right. I'm in charge of that, let's get going.

The ponies make their way as Twilight opens the doors and AppleJackal and Starlight walk through to hear ponies cheering and Twilight signalling Spike as he sets off the fireworks with all the ponies looking into the sky in wonder.

Starlight: I really meant what I said.

AppleJackal: What do you mean?

Starlight: That you're the love of my life. And that this is the best day of my life.

AppleJackal: Same here Starlight. I couldn't agree more. I love you so much.

Starlight: I love you too.

Starlight leans her head against AppleJackal as they both watch the fireworks go off in the night sky.


	9. The Baby

Any Pony can find love

Chapter 9

It has been over a year since AppleJackal and Starlight have been married. They thought that the wedding was eventful, on this day something else big happens as AppleJackal is in the main room of the hospital in Ponyville with all the girls expect Twilight and Starlight, for Starlight is about to give birth to their first born child. AppleJackal is pacing up and down the room.

Rarity: Darling, if you keep pacing like that, you're just gonna make yourself even more worried.

Applejack: Yeah, maybe you should sit down.

AppleJackal: (Sighs) I know, but this is all new to me. And I'm just worried that Starlight is hurting or that something might happen.

Fluttershy: I'm sure she'll be alright.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah I mean, she does have Twilight with her after all.

Twilight then comes out of the room.

Twilight: AppleJackal.

AppleJackal: Yes Twilight, what is it? Is Starlight okay?

Twilight: She doing well. She just wants you in there with her.

AppleJackal: Okay.

They both go in as the other girls wait in the main room. After half an hour Twilight comes back out of the room. The girl then run up to her.

Rainbow Dash: So, what happened?

Pinkie Pie: Can we go in yet?

Twilight: Yes, you can go in. But you'll have to be quiet. Because the baby is sleeping.

The girls then follow Twilight into the room to see Starlight and AppleJackal looking at their baby that is in Starlight arms. The baby is a girl and a Unicorn with Starlight's hair style and her fur coat is pink just like Starlight's fur. But her mane and tail colour is yellow just like AppleJackal's and has purple eyes.

Pinkie Pie: (Quietly) Aww she's so cute.

Fluttershy: She looks like both her mom and dad.

Starlight: Thank you girls. Thank you all for your support. I can't wait to experience this new step i our lives. And I'm glad it's with you AppleJackal.

AppleJackal: I'm glad it's with you.

The two kiss each other.

Applejack: So have you two thought of a name for her yet.

AppleJackal: Um... I don't think I thought that far yet.

Starlight: Actually dear, I think I have a name.

AppleJackal: Oh okay and what's that?

Starlight: I was thinking... Sunshine Glimmer. Because she now brings sunshine and brightness to our lives.

AppleJackal: I love it. Just like I love you.

After another year has gone by, Starlight moved in with AppleJackal at Sweet Apple Acres. And their little filly Sunshine Glimmer has turned 1 years old and is growing. Starlight is in the living room watching Sunshine play with her toys as AppleJackal come into the room.

AppleJackal: Hello my love.

Starlight: Hello dear. (Kisses AppleJackal's cheek) How was the apple bucking?

AppleJackal: Well we had to do a bit extra, considering cider season is coming soon.

Starlight: I'm sure both you and Applejack will get it done on time. And if you need any help, I'm more than willing to help. As long as Twilight doesn't need my help at the castle.

They both then sit on the sofa in the living room, as Starlight leans her head on AppleJackal and cuddles up with him.

Starlight: This... is the happiest I have ever been. I wouldn't want it any other way or with any other pony.

AppleJackal: Me neither Starlight. You're the only one that I will ever love and be with.

Starlight: Me too my love.

AppleJackal: I love you Starlight.

Starlight: I love you too AppleJackal.

They then kiss each other and afterward cuddle up with each other while watching their little filly play with her toys. And that was the story of Starlight and AppleJackal and how they show that any pony can find love, as long as they find the right one for them.

The End


End file.
